TACTIC!
by shiraiden sanji
Summary: apa jadinya kalau dua kubu yan bermusuhan harus tinggal dalam satu asrama ? apa hubungan mereka akan menjadi lebih baik, atau malah... author gak bakat bikin summary nih! baca 'n kasih masukan yaaaa!js  pairing : Kyumin, Yunjae, Zhoury, and many other
1. Chapter 1

TACTIC! : Prologue

.

Title : Tactic! (gtw musti dikasih judul apa! kismin inspirasi T.T)

Pairing: Kyumin, Zhoury, Yunjae, and other pairing (kalo ada ide)

Genre: Romance (ada yang mau ngasih masukan gak, ni genre'a apa?)

Rating : g tau, T aja deh...

Warning : Typo(maybe), abal,** YAOI**(di sni blom terlalu krasa)

**#yang ga suka YAOI ga usah maksain baca!**

Summary : Gimana jadinya kalau dua kubu yang bermusuhan

dipaksa tinggal dalam satu asrama karena suatu hal?

Apa tambah benci, atau malah... #AH! Author gak bakat bikin summary nih!

**.**

Ekhem.. attention please,

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PROLOG

SM High School, sekolah asrama khusus putera yang masuk dalam jajaran 10 SMU terbaik se-Korea. Terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul dan mempunyai luas 80 Ha (segitu luas ga sih? anggap aja luas lah!). Terdiri dari beberapa bangunan terpisah. Didepan, terbentang luas halaman sekolah yang dihampari-?- rumput hijau dan petak-petak bunga warna-warni. Di bagian depan ada gedung A yang menjadi gedung administrasi SM High School. Lalu dibelakang gedung A, ada gedung B yang merupakan gedung terbesar di sekolah itu. Gedung B adalah gedung tempat kelas-kelas untuk mengajar, laboratoriu-laboratorium, dan lapangan indoor untuk senam lantai, di sebelah pinggir gedung B, ada perpustakaan. Perpustakaan terpisah dari gedung-gedung lainnya, terhubung dengan gedung B oleh jalan setapak yang selalu ditutupi daun-daun yang gugur. Di belakang, agak pojok sekolah, tepatnya, terdapat dua gedung kembar, Gedung C dan Gedung D. Gedung C dan gedung D adalah asrama tempat para murid beristirahat. Dua-duanya memiliki interior yang sama persis, karena itulah disebut gedung kembar. Selain itu ada gedung E, gedung ini relatif kecil dibanding gedung-gedung lain karena ruangannya pun tidak sebanyak gedung-gedung lain. Gedung ini berisi UKS, sekre-sekre (OSIS dan ekstarkulikuler), gudang penyimpanan, kantin+kopsis (emang ada kopsis di Korea?), juga kamar penjaga. Dan tepat ditengah sekolah, dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung tersebut, adalah sebuah lapangan luas multifungsi (lapang upacara, lapang basket, lapang bola, dll).

Sebenarnya, ada hal yang tidak diketahui orang luar di sekolah ini, yaitu persaingan sengit antara penghuni asrama C dan asrama D. dan persaingan itu kadang menjadi tidak sehat saat penghuni asrama C bermain curang. Parahnya, para guru tidak berusaha meredakan persaingan tidak sehat tersebut. Kalau ditanya, mereka hanya akan bilang, "Kami dibayar untuk mengajar, bukan untuk menjadi pemisah permainan kekanbak-kanakan ini." Sungguh guru-guru yang dingin sekali.

Di asrama, masing-masing anak memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri . kamarnya sederhana, namun dibuat senyaman mungkin bagi penghuninya. Jumlah penghuni asrama C dan D pun selalu sama.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang –tumben– tenang di SM High School. Akhir pekan kali ini berlalu tanpa ada perkelahian antara anak asrama C dan D –yang biasanya dimenangkan anak asrama C karena curang. Tapi ingatkah kalian pada pepatah 'cuaca tenang sebelum badai'?. Mungkin itulah yang melanda SM High School kali ini. Karena tiba-tiba dan tanpa disangka, SM High school mengumumkan pengumuman yang mengundang kontroversi seluruh siswa SM High School. Apakah itu?

.

.

.

"Jaejoong hyung, kenapa kita disuruh kelapangan?" tanya Junsu yang bertemu jaejoong di depan asrama. Junsu menarik-narik tangan Sungmin yang menarik tangan Ryeowook yang menarik tangan Kibum agar berjalan lebih cepat. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"mungkin Teukie hyung tahu. Tanyakan saja" usul Taemin. Semuanya mengangguk. Namun sampai di lapangan, mereka tidak menemukan Leeteuk. Karena sibuk mencari Leeteuk, mereka jadi tidak kebagian tempat selain di pinggir barisan asrama D, bersisian dengan anak-anak asrama C. Sungmin jinjit sambil memanjangkan lehernya mencari Leeteuk di barisan lain.

"ada tidak ?" tanya Jaejoong pada Sungmin.

"tidak ada, hyung" jawab Sungmin sambil tetap mencari Leeteuk. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Kemana Leeteuk hyung? Batin jaejoong.

"jelas saja tidak terlihat, hyung kan pendek." Terdengar ejekan pedas dari jajaran anak asrama C. Secara otomatis Sungmin menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi dan tampan sedang memandang rendah pada Sungmin . Sungmin langsung memasang tampang kesal,

"Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin kesal. Sang namja yang dipanggil sendiri hanya tersenyum evil. Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan langsung membalikkan badan.

"aku hanya mencoba untuk jujur, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menoel-noel lengan Sungmin yang memang berdiri tak jauh darinya (Kyuhyun itu anak asrama C, pokoknya semua seme itu asrama C dan uke asrama D). Sungmin yang merasa terganggu oleh ulah Kyuhyun agak bergeser kedekat Jaejoong.

"Heh, bocah setan, jangan ganggu Minnie-ah!" hardik Jaejoong sambil menepis tangan kyuhyun dari lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil –lagi.

"Seorang yeoja tidak boleh menghardik orang. Tidak baik!" suara seorang namja dibelakang Kyuhyun. Jaejoong yang tahu perkataan itu ditujukan padanya kini ikut-ikutan menggembungkan pipinya seperti Sungmin.

"Heh Yunho, aku ini namja!" seru Jaejoong pada namja yan tadi berbicara. Yunho dan kyuhyun tertawa.

"Tidak ada namja yang cantik, Jae noona" kata Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata noona, membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal.

"biarkan saja mereka, Hyung" kata Ryeowook bijak. Sungmin dan Jaejoong menuruti Ryeowook dan tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan Yunho, tapi tetap saja dua namja evil ini mengganggu dan mengusili dua namja manis asrama D ini.

"Karena asrama D akan di renovasi, maka kami, selaku pihak sekolah, telah mengambil keputusan," terdengar pengumuman dari Seongsaenim (bener ga tulisannya?) selaku perwakilan dari sekolah, semua anak langsung mendengarkan

"semua siswa asrama D untuk sementara dipindahkan ke asrama C dan akan berbagi kamar dengan siswa asrama C. Karena itu, dimohon kerja sama dan kekompakan dari seluruh siswa. Terima kasih." Seongsaenim berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Tentu saja pengumuman tadi membuat hampir semua siswa protes.

"Kenapa harus di asrama C!"

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan anak-anak D!"

"Ayolah, ini pasti bercanda!"  
>sementara itu, Sungmin, jaejoong, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Junsu terdiam membatu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka merasakan firasat buruk. Dan firasat itu semakin besar saat melihat evil smile dari Kyuhyun dan Yunho.<p>

'Tuhan, lindungilah hambaMu yang berdosa ini!'

**TBC**

**.**

YAH! Karena author masih newbie, jadi pasti masih banyak salah-salah, jelek-kelek, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Jadi, mohon masukannya yaah...

**REVIEW** please!


	2. Chapter 2

**TACTIC! : Chapter 1**

Title :TACTIC!

Pairing : kyumin, Zhoury, Yunjae and other pairings (kayaknya pairingnya bakal banyak, jadi gak ditulis semua)

Genre : Romance (ada yang mau ngasih masukan gak, ni genre'a apa?)

Rating : T buat amannya...

Warning : Masih sama, Typo bertebaran, abal, **YAOI** (mulai berasa), **#yang gak suka jangan maksain baca!**

Summary : Ternyata para seme merencanakan sesuatu! Dan kenapa Henry gak mau sekamar sama Zhoumi? Baca aja.. AAARGH! Author bener-bener gak bisa nulis summary!

Main cast :

Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung kelas 3

Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Junsu, Yoochun, Zhoumi kelas 2

Kibum, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Henry kelas 1

.

Satu lagi, ada ralat: yang di prolog itu bukan Taemin, tapi Wookie. Taemin diusahain bakal ada, tapi Cuma dikit, soalnya Taemin kan masih kecil(dibandingin karakter-karakter disini), kalau dikira-kira, taemin ini masih SMP.

Owh iya hampir lupa,

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Malam ini, malam terakhir mereka di asrama(besok mereka pindah ke asrama C) tidak biasanya ruang santai asrama D penuh. Dari pinggir, di sofa single, duduk Leeteuk sambil memperhatikan Dongsaengnya. Lalu disofa panjang, duduk Jaejoong, Heechul, dan Sungmin. Di lantai, Kibum duduk diantara kedua kaki Sungmin dengan kepala di paha Sungmin, lalu Junsu yang menyender ke lutut Jaejoong, ada Ryeowook yang pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh Henry dan Eunhyuk yang tiduran.

"kita benar-benar harus pindah ke asrama setan itu, hyung?" Tanya Sungmin pada leeteuk. Kentara sekali Sungmin tidak suka bergabung dengan asrama C.

"Hanya untuk sementara, Minnie-ah" koreksi Leeteuk.

"tetap saja harus sekamar dengan mereka" keluh Henry, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"memang kenapa kalau harus sekamar dengan mereka, mochi?" tanya Junsu. Henry menggembungkan pipinya lucu membuat Ryeowook ingin mencubit pipi tembem itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, cuman, semoga saja aku tidak sekamar dengan koala pervert tiang listrik itu." Kata Henry. Sontak semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa mengingat kejadian saat Henry dikerjai oleh koala pervert tiang listrik aka Zhoumi di UKS.

-Flashback dulu-

Kibum dan Ryeowook sedang berjalan pulang dari gudang menuju asrama mereka saat mereka mendengar teriakan Henry dari UKS. Mereka mematung didepan UKS.

"itu tadi suara Henry-ah?" tanya Wookie pada Kibum. Kibum menempelkan telinganya di pintu UKS, Wookie mengikuti yang Kibum lakukan. Terdengar suara orang berlari mengelilingi ruangan UKS. Sesekali terdengar suara Henry yang berteriak "GYAAA!" , "HYAA! MENJAUH!" , dan " HUAAAA!". Mendengar teriakan-teriakan gaje Henry, Kibum dan Wookie saling pandang. Lalu mereka menguping lagi, kali ini tidak lagi terdengar teriakan. Karena Khawatir dengan keadaan Henry, Wookie membuka paksa pintu UKS. Dan terpampanglah adegan yang membuat Wookie dan Kibum cengo, sweatdrop, salah pengertian, sekaligus ingin tertawa.

Henry terlentang diranjang Uks yang sudah acak-acakan, kemejanya hampir terbuka. Diatasnya, Zhoumi yang setengah telanjang, hanya memakai celana seragam, menindih tubuh Henry dan sedang berusaha membuka kemeja Henry. Wakah Zhoumi tepat di depan leher Henry, tangan kanannya sedang berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Henry sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Henry diatas kepala. Kaki Zhoumi menahan kaki Henry. Dan yang menambah parah kesalah pahaman, Zhoumi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Henry menoleh pada Wookie dan Kibum yang mematung,

"Gege, tolong aku!" teriaknya. Bukannya membantu dongsaengnya, Kibum malah menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mundur.

"Maaf mengganggu." Kata Kibum, lalu dia menutup pintu pelan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya-?- seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sementara Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya mati-matian menahan tawa.

"GEGEEEE!"

-flashback off-

"Haha... itukan salahmu sendiri menyiram kemeja Zhoumi dengan air." Kibum tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Henry semakin cemberut,

"Salahnya sendiri kenapa menyebalkan!" katanya. Perlahan-lahan tawa pun reda. Tapi Wookie dan Kibum yang melihat langsung kejadian itu masih tertawa.

"Lagian kenapa kalian malah pergi, bukannya membantuku?" tanya Henry kesal. Ryeowook mengelus rambut Henry sambil berkata,

"Mianhae, kan waktu itu aku masih kaget, terus tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik Bummie, yasudah aku ikut Bummie saja."

"Lagipula kami tidak tahu harus ngapain, yasudah, pergi saja." Tambah Kibum yang kini kepalanya dielus-elus Sungmin.

"Tapi, aku juga malas kalau harus sekamara dengan si cina oleng. Memang kalian mau sekamar dengan musuh kalian?" celetuk Heechul yang langsung menghentikan tawa Kibum dan Wookie. Semuanya nampak berfikir.

"Hiii aku mana mau sekamar dengan si bocah setan!" kata Sungmin horror.

"aku juga tidak mau sekamar dengan si Ikan!" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bicara.

"Kalau Teukie hyung, tidak mau sekamar dengan siapa?" tanya Henry. Leeteuk terlihat berpikir,

"kalau aku sih, dengan siapa saja tidak masalah" jawab Leeteuk.

"Teukie Hyung sih enak, tidak punya musuh" kata Junsu. Leeteuk mengeluarkan senyum angelic membuat dongsaengnya terpanah. Senyum ini juga yang membuat Leeteuk tidak memiliki musuh, selain karena keramahan dan kebaikan hatinya.

"karena itu, jangan cari musuh" katanya bijak.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di asrama D

Beberapa anak berkumpul di kamar Yunho. Mereka adalah Kangin, Yoochun, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Yunho sendiri.

"Mana Changminnie?" tanya Yunho. Semuanya menggeleng. Lalu semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan PSPnya. Kyuhyun mempause PSPnya,

"Dia ijin keluar, mau bertemu dengan pacarnya, katanya" kata Kyuhyun. "Yuri anak SMU Shin Dae?" tanya Yoochun, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Suasana hening kembali.

"baiklah, rapat dimulai" kata Yunho. Semuanya langsung memasang tampang serius.

"Kyu, kau sudah mengatur pembagian kamar?" tanya Yunho, Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah. Yunho dengan Jae noona –" perkataan Kyuhyun dipotong oleh geplakan Kangin

"Yang sopan pada hyungmu!" kata Kangin, kyuhyun nyengir.

"Arraseo. Yun hyung dengan Jae hyung, lalu Han hyung dengan Heechul hyung,Chun hyung dengan Junsu hyung, Yesung hyung dengan Wookie, Siwon dengan Kibum, Zhoumi dengan Mochi, Kangin hyung dengan Teukie hyung, Hae hyung dengan Hyukkie hyung, dan aku sendiri dengan Sungmin hyung." Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Bagus." Yunho tersenyum setan diikuti dengan senyum yang sama dibibir yang lainnya.

Olala.. ternyata mereka telah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diprediksi oleh anak-anak asrama D. apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

Sungmin yang sudah terlelap tiba-tiba bangun dan terduduk. Firasat buruk yang tadi datang lagi.

"kenapa rasanya hidupku tidak akan aman lagi yaa?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

**.**

Gomawo bwt yang udah ngereview fic abalan yang satu ini :

**Unykyuminmin, LittleLiappe, pipit-sungminniElfishy, Kim Eun Sung, Pity mbumkyumin elf4ever, ellena choi, lupe, donidonita, Zhie Hikaru-chan, Em, Minnie chagiy4, kuchiki hime shirayuki, ika-chiharu, sarilovesteukie, StellaSJ,Imah Hyun Ae, Hinata Fuyuki H, aki-taka 'rei-chan, bluEviLF15, Inha SparkyuHyukBum, Priss Uchun**

Bwt yang minta Zhoury, di chap nie dah keluar(walau baru dikit) gimana? Apdetnya diusahain cepet, tergantung sikon, author lagi stress SNMPTN soalnya(ga da yang nanya!#plakk!) doain lulus yaa.. (puppy eyes no jutsu!). bwt yang minta Kangteuk sama Hanchul, mian, kalo dua pairing ini author gak janji, tapi kalo Eunhae(Haehyuk) author pasti usahain.. kalo yang minta 2min, paling Cuma dikit atau palingan omake aja.. atau mau dibikin sequel aja? Gimana?

kasih masukan yaa...

**.**

P.S : REVIEW plisssssssssssssss!

**.**


End file.
